


You're chasing me and you're getting close (but I'm not that easy to catch)

by twiceasbriight



Series: gay demon spooky szn [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, bora as the queen of hearts, demon!bora, lots of blood, revenge story, she's like a murderous gang leader, the most halloweeny of these spooky fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceasbriight/pseuds/twiceasbriight
Summary: Kim Bora has been betrayed by one of her own to a sadistic gang leader known for being a serial killer, and chases after him, determined to end him, once and for all. After all, how is she going to keep up her reputation as the Queen of Hearts if she doesn't rip out his?





	You're chasing me and you're getting close (but I'm not that easy to catch)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Spooky Fic #3! This one has a much stronger horror theme than the others, and as was requested in the polls for this fic, there are no ships or cameos, this is a siren demon!Bora solo revenge adventure. It's gonna be bloody, so I'm adding a cw for blood, gore and violence, just in case. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“No! Please, _no!”_

Han Sanghyuk is practically sobbing as he desperately tries to crawl away from _her_, trembling fingers scrabbling at the ground. But Kim Bora is the Queen of Hearts, and she will not relent until his belongs to her. She stalks towards him, fury lighting up her veins.

“You dare betray _me_?” Bora’s voice is like the crack of a whip, filled with power.

“I – I’m sorry! He –” He’s hyperventilating now, Bora’s shadow beginning to cover him.

“_Where is he?” _Her presence grows and expands, radiating malevolence.

“Th-the docks,” He chokes out, Bora’s power suffocating him with terror. “He’s trying to get to the captive women before you do.”

Bora growls. “I should have guessed. I’ll have to meet him there.”

“_Please_,” Sanghyuk begs, still attempting to crawl backwards. “Have mercy!”

But Bora is deaf to Sanghyuk’s pleas; she has been betrayed, and there’s nothing in the universe that can stop her now. Bora tilts her head back at the stars, allowing her power to gather and swell. The street lamps nearby flicker rapidly and the night sky darkens further.

Bora bares her teeth, eyes burning red with barely-contained anger. “You had the lives of fifteen _innocent_ women in your hands and you gave them away to him! You know what he’ll do to them! You had no mercy for them, and I will not have any mercy for you.” Her voice reverberates with an otherworldly double-timbre, echoing through the alley.

Bora thrusts her arm out at him, palm up, and _pulls._

There’s an audible series of _crunches_ and his eyes widen with horror and pain, back arching. Sanghyuk barely has time to let out a strangled shout of agony before Bora’s fingers curl and his chest bursts open, spraying blood and gore, and his heart shoots through the air and into Bora’s hand.

She sinks her fingers into the dripping muscle, sighing contentedly as the blood covers her hand and her anger slowly drains away.

Bora reaches into the pocket of her leather jacket with her free hand and withdraws a playing card, the Queen of Hearts. She twirls the card between her fingers as she approaches Sanghyuk’s body. His chest is a mangled, gaping hole, the blood-soaked ribs are pulled back and curling up towards the sky. His clothes are a mess, drenched with red, and Bora can’t help the satisfied smile playing at her lips as she surveys the carnage.

She presses the card to her lips, leaving a red lipstick mark, and drops it onto the corpse at her feet. The card flutters through the air, landing face up on Sanghyuk’s forehead. The lipstick is almost glowing on the Queen, the vivid red providing a ghastly contrast to the already pale skin of the body.

Bora lifts the heart and examines it carefully, blood coating her hand. She inhales deeply and smiles, opening her mouth to take a bite. She tears off a chunk, chewing thoughtfully. It tastes like regret and guilt and pain, and Bora sighs as she swallows and throws the heart off to the side.

_I’ve tasted sweeter._

With betrayer dead and her calling card dropped, Bora’s purpose here has finished, and she jogs out of the alley in direction of the docks.

Knowing Cha Hakyeon, the sadistic leader of Vixx, he’s going to torture and ruin the captive women in every possible way before he sells them off, and there’s no way in hell Bora’s going to allow that. Not after all she’s done to plan to rescue and free them. Bora grinds her teeth in frustration; Sanghyuk’s betrayal couldn’t have come at a worse time.

Hakyeon is Bora’s demonic rival, the complete antithesis to everything she stands for, and she refuses to allow him to take even one more life. The time has finally come to end him and his gang of psychopaths.

Bora breaks into a preternatural sprint, the stars winking, city blurring and noise fading around her as she runs. The closer she gets to the docks, the angrier she becomes, and the more power she pulls into herself. She draws from the life energy of the people she’s sprinting past, taking more and more until it fills her lungs and tastes almost unbearably sweet on her tongue, and by the time she arrives at the docks, the shadows around her are absolutely _writhing _with it all.

Bora slows to a stealthy walk as she approaches the entrance to the docks, extending her senses as far as they can go. She hears the soft slapping of waves on the wood, the chirp of crickets nearby, and _oh, _the scrape of shoes on the docks up ahead.

_There._

Bora takes a running start and leaps high into the air, tucking her knees up close to her chest. She hurtles through the air, the wind whipping at her long hair and bringing tears to her eyes. As furious and determined as she is, she can’t help but revel in the freedom of claiming the sky, even for just a few moments.

She keeps her eyes open, noting the locations of the docked ships rocking gently on the water, watching for a sign of Hakyeon. There’s a small office in the center of the docks, and as Bora looks, the front door shifts slightly, like it wasn’t closed properly.

Determination blazing, Bora aims herself towards the roof of the office, bending her knees and rolling when she lands. There’s a door on the roof that leads downwards, sealed with a padlock. Bora strides over to it, snapping the lock easily in her hand. She throws open the door and enters, heading down the stairs in front of her.

The sound of voices begins to reach her ears as she makes her way down. Once she reaches the bottom of the staircase, and approaches the office door she extends her senses once more, trying to identify the number of people inside.

Bora counts three voices and three sets of footsteps inside the office, not including the muffled whimpers of the captive women. He must have left most of his gang back at their headquarters. Bora smirks. _He probably counted on me not finding out about Sanghyuk’s betrayal. He should’ve been more careful._

Hakyeon is right there, just a few feet away; the psychopath who has tortured and murdered more women than Bora can count. She pushes down the guilt at her past failures and reaches for her rage instead. Bora takes a deep breath and it bursts through her, crackling through her veins, and the shadows come to life once more.

Bora kicks in the door, noting with pleasure the shock in the eyes of the Vixx members inside as they spin around to face her. They reach for the guns at their hips, but Bora is faster. She throws her arm out to the two lackeys and her shadows lash out, wrapping around them. The guns fall from their fingers as Bora flexes her power and _squeezes._ Her victims scream and thrash, desperate to escape, but the shadows ooze upwards, curling around their bodies, up to their necks and down their legs.

Bora clenches her jaw, and the shadows squeeze harder and harder until their bodies can’t take the pressure anymore and they _burst_, a thunderclap of blood spraying across the room and spattering both on Bora and on Cha Hakyeon, who’s standing in front of her with a cocky smile on his lips.

_He doesn’t know what he’s messing with._

Bora releases what remains of the bodies and they land on the flood with a nauseating _squelch_.

“So,” he grins cruelly. “The Queen of Hearts has finally come calling. It’s a shame you got here so early, my boys and I were planning on having a little fun with these lovely ladies over here,” he juts his chin over at the bound women huddling in the corner of the room, weeping in terror. “I was gonna leave the mess for you to find, but –”

Bora lifts her chin, fire burning in her eyes, and she doesn’t even let him finish his sentence before she’s throwing herself at him, unleashing all of her rage and hatred as she punches him in the jaw and follows up with a vicious kick to the crotch.

_That_ wipes the smirk off his face; Hakyeon’s eyebrows shoot up and he shouts in pain, legs buckling underneath him. Bora doesn’t let up, smashing the heel of her hand up into his nose, sending blood sheeting down his face. Hakyeon chokes on the blood flowing down his throat as he topples backwards, hitting his head on the corner of the office desk. His eyes glaze and then refocus.

Hakyeon attempts to rise to rise unsteadily to his feet, and Bora takes advantage of the opening. Backing up, she throws out her arm towards him, palm up, and _lifts._ Hakyeon is pulled into the air by his chest and he thrashes, shouting and swearing. Bora holds him there steadily and walks up to the side of his head, twisting it towards her.

“You underestimated me,” Bora’s voice is saccharine sweet, her grin dripping with malevolence. “But don't worry,” She strokes the side of his face with her finger. “I won't give you the opportunity to do so again.”

Hakyeon takes a ragged breath, to swear at her or spit in her face, maybe, but Bora just widens her grin, drunk on her power, and _pulls._

Hakyeon screams hoarsely in agony and his back arches as Bora pulls slowly, enjoying each cracking sound of his ribs separating, and she keeps pulling and pulling until Hakyeon’s wails break off suddenly and his chest _explodes_, drenching Bora in blood. It drips from the tip of her nose and down her cheeks, and it’s messy and delicious and disgusting and she can’t be bothered to care because Hakyeon’s heart is clenched in her fist, and elation and relief are flooding her lungs, and she can’t hold back a laugh.

She drops Hakyeon’s corpse to the ground and staggers as her power withdraws back into her bones, leaving her cold and shaking. Panting, she brushes her blood-soaked hair out of her face and turns to the captive women on the floor, who flinch under her gaze.

Holding her hands up in a calming gesture, she approaches them slowly.

“I’m here to rescue you,” she says breathlessly.

Bora reaches out and carefully removes the gags and slices their bindings with her razor-sharp nails. They look up at her, eyes wide.

“I’m going to make sure you’re safe, okay? I’m going to take you to get cleaned up and changed, and then we can look into finding you a place to stay.”

They look at each other, and then back at Bora and nod, the beginnings of hope stirring in their eyes. Bora smiles with relief.

“Head on outside, I’ll be right there. I’m just going to clean up for a minute.”

The women rise slowly and silently, looking at each other for reassurance before heading out the door.

Once she’s alone again, Bora pulls out another card from her pocket, kisses it and places it face-up on Hakyeon’s forehead. Then she lifts his heart to her lips and sinks her teeth into it, tearing off a chunk. Bora moans as she chews and the taste hits her tongue.

_Sweeter than I expected. I’m going to keep this one._

_After all_, Bora thinks, a wicked smile curling at her lips. _What’s a Queen of Hearts without a throne made of them?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this much spookier spooky fic! The Halloween vibes were definitely stronger in this one. If you're interested in updates about the remaining gay demon spooky szn fics or Masquerade, or any of my future planned fics, or if you just wanna scream about gaycatcher, feel free to follow me on twitter @twiceasbriight! See you next week for spooky fic #4!


End file.
